


The Multi-fandom Crossover

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Bones (TV), Castle, Criminal Minds, Forever - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy, Law & Order: SVU, Maybe more fandoms, Scandal - Fandom, Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Blacklist, The Mentalist
Genre: Anger, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, friendships, mini crossovers, more to come - Freeform, paranormal monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multi-fandom Crossover

"were being assigned to Sleepy Hollow,New York..?"Jo whined for the umpteenth time..

"Yes..We are.."Reece replied,causing Jo to sigh..

"How long..?"Hanson questioned in curiously.."How long we gon be there.."

Reece shook her head "I don't know but you should pack all your belongings..AND I MEAN CLOTHES AND STUFF..NOT FURNITURE..."Reece rasied her voice looking at Lucas

"Oh my god.."Jo sighed before walking away,and going to Henry's office..

Henry smiled when he saw her,"Good Morning,Detective.."

Jo looked at Henry confused "Henry it's 1 in the afternoon.." Jo said before giggling softly..

"I did take a tiny nap.."Henry replied before filling out some more paper work..

"So we are being assigned to Sleepy Hollow,New York.."Jo suddenly blurted causing Henry to drop his pen in suprisement..

"How..Why..Who is going to work to us.."Henry flooded Jo with questions..

"I have no idea why or how or how we are going to work with.."Jo mumbled before signing..

"Will Abe be able to come..?"Henry asked to himself..

"But..she said We do need to pack all our clothes or whatever.."Jo blurted..

When Henry ddint reply Jo left the station and went home..

Jo angrily packed her clothes in one hour and decided she would drink at a bar one more time before she went to sleepy hollow

To her surprise,Henry arrived at the bar one hour after her..

"Hello Detective.."Henry said softly before smiling..

Jo smiled and said "Hey,Henry.."before downing a shot of tequila

This was Jo's first tequila shot in a long time so it was strong for her..

"You're drinking.."Henry stated the obvious

Jo nodded "I am.." 

"May I ask why.."Henry tempted Jo's temper..

"Sure knock yourself out.."Jo replied before downing yet another shot of tequila

"Is it because..You are upset..?"Henry guessed before ordering a glass of beer...

Jo thought for a second "Partly.."

Henry noticed she was slurring slightly and wondered how many shots did she drink..

Jo downed another drink before getting up from her seat just as Henry took a sip of beer..

"Where are you going..?"Henry asked to Jo 

"Home.."Jo blankly replied before walking out the door..

Henry then placed a ten on the counter and rushed out the door of the bar

He saw Jo trying to hail a cab and he went up to her..

Henry hestitated for a moment before saying to a drunken Jo.."I will take you home,detective.."

Jo moved away from him "I'm fine.."

Henry sighed at Jo's stubbornness

"You are certainly in no condition to be alone right now.."Henry pleaded to Jo who was trying her best to ignore him..

Jo was not in the mood for arguing so she gave up and let Henry drive her home..

"Thanks.."Jo slurred before unbuckling her seat beat and attempting to get out out of his car

Henry noticed Jo struggling and go out of the car to help her..

He helped her into the house

Henry followed Jo up to her bedroom and Jo got under the covers and closed her eyes

"I am not going anywhere,Jo.."Henry mumbled to Jo..

Jo then got out of bed and went downstairs and into the kitchen..

After a few moments of searching Jo found a bottle of whiskey and a clean glass and began to pour herself a cup..

She did not get to pour much as Henry stopped her and took the bottle and glass..

"Why are you going to still drinking.."Henry asked in confusion

Jo looked at him and rolled her eyes..

"It's not gonna hurt me.."Jo whined before reaching for the whiskey 

"Yes it will.."Henry said anger,and concern lacing in his voice

"No it W.O.N.T...It can't hurt me..I have nothing to lose.."Jo retorted before passing out..

Henry caught Jo before she hit the floor and sat down on the floor cradling her

Jo's words stung him

Henry picked Jo up and realized she was thinner than she looked

One of arms were under her knees,and the other arm was under her back

Her head lolled against his neck,one of her hands were his shoulder and the other around his back..

As Henry carried Jo upstairs he heard her whimper and saw her eyelids flutter..

He finally got to the bed and placed Jo on the bed..

He got a throw blanket from the closet and saw her closet was already cleaned out..

Henry gently put the blanket on an unconscious Jo and sat on the end of the bed..

When he started getting sleepy Henry got himself a throw blanket and sleep on the end of the bed..

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Hollow will be next chapter and then I will add both together in chapter 3
> 
> Chapter length may vary


End file.
